The new kingdom
by Shirata
Summary: There used to be only four kingdoms in the world. But then, A new kingdom was created. And at the same time a baby was born. What is to become of the new kingdom? Is the baby of much importance? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Shirata: I hope you will enjoy this fanfic. It's the first one in my life! Sorry if I have made any sort of mistakes. Mikan, anything to say?

Mikan: Yes, please read!

And one more thing, Shirata does not own Alice Academy. Thank You!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Character introductions**

**Nullification Kingdom:**

Mikan Sakura. An only child and female. Has the power to nullify other Alices. Age at start of next chapter: 3.

**Fire Kingdom:**

Natsume Hyuuga. Oldest child and male. Can create fire on his own will. Age at start of next chapter: 3.

Aoi Hyuuga. Youngest child and female. Can create fire on her own will too but not as powerful. Age at start of next chapter: 1.

**Invention Kingdom:**

Subaru Imai. Oldest child and male. Can heal people of illness and give them pain too. Age at start of next chapter: 8.

Hotaru Imai. Youngest child and female. Can invent things. Some used for fun and entertainment. Age at start of next chapter: 3.

**Pheromone Kingdom:**

Ruka Nogi. An only child and male. Has animal pheromones which enable him to control animals. Age at start of next chapter: 3.

**Water Kingdom:**

Suya Ichi (A/n Is an OC). Twins and is male. Can create water on his own will. Age at start of next chapter: 3.

Sora Ichi (A/n Is an OC too). Twins and is female. Can create water on her own will. Age at start of next chapter: 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirata: End of chapter 1. Sorry that it is just an introduction but next chapter is the start of the story. I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. Please review! All reviews are highly appreciated. If u have any questions, I will try to answer in next chapter. Thank You!

Mikan: I can't wait for the next chapter! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirata: The second chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for late update as I was very busy.

Mikan: Wow, the second chapter! Hoped you liked the first even though it was just a introduction. This is where the story begins...

Natsume: You better like it or else!

Shirata: Natsume, don't be so rude. Sorry to everyone on his behalf. Hotaru, would you like to announce?

Hotaru: Ok, Baka!

Takes out a remote control and a robot comes in holding up a signboard. Written on it was:

Shirata does not own Alice Academy.

Shirata: And one more thing. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:

Alice - Thanks for being the first to review this story. It motivated me to continue with the story. My friend, nicknamed Mil, was also rushing me to finish and publish this chapter.

Kazukarin – Thanks. I will try my best to finish as soon as I can.

**Chapter 2**

There used to be only four neighboring kingdoms in this world, the Alice world. They were Fire, Invention, Pheromone and Water. They had been there for thousands of years.

But there came a time when it changed. A new kingdom was added and it was Nullification.

The day the kingdom was created was the day a baby was born and she was named Mikan. It was also the start of another role for the King. It is as a father.

**Three Years later,**

Mikan's first birthday party was held. The children of the kings of the other kingdoms were invited. All of them made it there.

The first person that princess Mikan saw coming in was Hotaru with Subaru behind. Being all excited to see her first guest, Mikan ran to Hotaru and asked her to be her best friend. Hotaru was very shocked and did not answer so Mikan thought she agreed. Mikan was so happy to make a friend that she hugged Hotaru. That was when Hotaru's invention 001, the baka gun, was used.

"Ouch!" Mikan cried. But she cheered up soon as another pair of guests arrived. When Mikan first saw them, she blinked then rubbed her eyes then blinked again and stared at them. The pair walked towards Mikan and introduced themselves as Suya and Sora. Puzzled, Mikan asked, "So you are twins and not that there is problems with my eyes?" They nodded. Mikan smiled her sweetest smile and welcomed them. Sora smiled back but Suya just stood there with his face going red. But Mikan being Mikan, did not understand what was wrong and was getting worried, and thought that Suya was sick. Sora elbowed Suya, causing him to come back to his senses and return his face back to its usual color with a tint of red left. Mikan saw that he was well again and brushed it off. (A/n I know all these seem impossible for three year olds but ignore that fact for now)

At that moment, 3 new guests came in through the door and Mikan's attention was diverted there. They were Aoi, Natsume and Ruka. Aoi was being carried in her mother's arm and so Mikan did not see much of Aoi. But she went and greeted Natsume and Ruka. Of course Natsume did not respond back and just ignored her but Ruka blushed and greeted back. Mikan smiled again.

Soon after, they decided to play a game, hide and seek. Suya was chosen to be the seeker so everyone went to hide. Sora was hiding under a table, Ruka was hiding behind a tree in the garden, Hotaru was in her invention 002, camouflage caterpillar: It hides you from enemies or friends and is a comfortable and relaxing place for you. Subaru was hiding behind a curtain. Natsume was nowhere in sight. Mikan was running out of her garden and into a forest. She went behind one of the thousands of trees. Then… as she walked slowly backwards she tripped onto a stone and fell. She was waiting for the impact to come but all she felt was something soft. She turned to see who it was.

Shirata: End of chapter 2! Hope you like it. I think you can guess who the person is already. I will try my best to update the next chapter. Please review! All reviews are highly appreciated. If u have any questions, I will try to answer in next chapter. Thank You!

Mikan: I wonder who I landed on! Never mind, we will find out in the next chapter. I can't wait. Please review.


End file.
